scrubbing away the boundries of decentsy
by windferret
Summary: a random yaoi fanfic i did because i was bored and my freind is moving. she happened to have a shower with two seats, and so naturally i pictured Ryou and Marik, just for the kind of Seme and Uke feel. it doesnt stay that way though, roles get switched!


**HAEY PEEPLZ! OK NO, BAD SPELLING.**

**THIS IS JUST A QUICK ONESHOT I THOUGHT UP CUZ MY BESTIES NEW HOUSE HAS A SHOWER WITH TWO SEATS IN IT! **

**ENJOY! ( MARIK AND RYOU)**

Marik stared at the small goldfish that was bobbing around in his friends fish tank. They had just gotten back from the pool and they needed to get the chlorine out of their hair. Since it was ryou's house it obviously made sense for him to shower first, but it had already been an hour since he went in the bathroom.

"he's gonna use up all the hot water I bet…" marik murmured, poking his finger in the fish bowl, making the poor animal spazz.

He had a towel slung around his shoulders, basically the only thing keeping his shivering and cold body warm. When he got bored of bothering the fish, who was on the brinks of a seizure, he moved to the staircase that led to the bathroom. He began to climb the stairs, then hesitated when he thought that ryou would get upset for disturbing him.

" aw who cares! He's been in there for long enough anyways…" he said, stomping up the stairs towards the steamy room.

The water was no doubt running, and marik was pretty sure ryou would hear him if he opened the door. He twisted the handle, sticking his head in the clouds of steam.

" hey ryou, speed it up will ya?" he said, stepping in a little.

As the words left his mouth, the curtain flew open half way, Ryou sticking his head out with a petrified face.

" MARIK! GET OUT!" he shouted, throwing a sponge at him, which he stepped out of the way of. It squished against the wall and a squirt of suds splashed marik in the face, making him yelp and stumble.

"uwaaah! You idiot!" Ryou shouted as marik slipped into the shower, landing on top of him.

"oh, s-sorry buddy!" he babbled, standing quickly, the still warm shower water running down his half clothed body.

Ryou sat on a small in-shower seat, his legs clamped tightly, trying to hide his parts.(LOL)

" yeah ok, just m-make your self decent!" ryou said, blushing and turning his head.

Marik looked down and noticed his swim trunks were almost completely down, barely covering him. He looked back up at ryou who was blushing and peeking at him through his bangs.

"well?" ryou said, faking like he hadn't been staring the entire time.

" oh, right. Sorry bud, they probably fell when I slipped." Marik said, smiling bashfully.

Ryou tilted his head down, his bangs in his face again so he could watch. Marik knew he was looking.

" Ryou theres no use in trying to hide the fact that your staring." Marik said bluntly, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm not staring at you! It's d-distracting and I have no where else to look!"

Marik scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the shower wall and angling his face towards ryou.

"I don't mind, you don't have to hide it." He said, smiling.

Ryou stared up at him, blush beginning to find its way on his face yet again. Marik leaned in closer, his face inches from ryou's. he gently touched his lips to ryou's, and leaned into him.

"what a-a-are you doing…?" Ryou managed to say, fumbling with his words as Marik kissed his neck teasingly.

"what does it look like?" Marik said, kissing his throat gently.

Ryou gasped when he did and involuntarily grabbed onto the towel around Marik's neck, pulling him in closer. Marik looked up at him in surprise.

"well, hormones finally got their grip on ya?" he said, kissing his chest and licking the water off of him. Ryou grabbed a fistful of mariks hair and pulled him upwards, adhering his face to his. Marik wrapped his arms around Ryous small torso and deepened the kiss, letting out small moans of passion and running his hands up and down Ryou's slick chest.

Ryou, who had his legs closed the entire time, spread them just a tad when marik moaned into the kiss.

"well! Getting ahead of ourselves are we?" Marik said, breaking the kiss.

"nnn…shut up…" Ryou protested (well, groaned) as he placed his hands on Marik's shoulders and kissed him passionately. Marik turned his head and broke the kiss again.

"Ok, I'm tired of the kiddie stuff." He said, placing his hands in Ryous knees and forcing his legs apart and leaning into him. He pressed his face back to Ryou's, this time kissing his jaw before he began frenching him again.

Ryou whimpered and writhed, setting Marik off and making him moan loudly.

He reached down and tugged on the bottom of Marik's swimtrunks, pulling them completely off and placing his hands on the small of his back.

Mariks eyes flashed open in surprise and he began to blush.

"Ryou…!" he said, shocked.

"shut up." He simply said, standing up from the small seat and rushing marik to the other side of the shower and sitting him down.

He pushed his shoulders into the shower wall and kissed him fiercely, making marik blush.

"whoa I didn't know you were so sinful fluffy!"

"quiet you, and im not fluffy!" Ryou said, sliding his hands up and down mariks legs.

"Ryou your not planning on giving me a blow— ah! H-hey slow down partner!" he said, pushing Ryou's head away from his area.(ROFL I CAN'T SAY DIRTY THINGS ABOUT THEIR ANATOMY XD)

"oh, what now?" Ryou said, pouting a little.

"Isn't your yami gonna get pissed that your first time wasn't with him?"

" at the moment, I don't give a damn." He growled, resuming his activity, making marik flinch and cry out in pleasure.

Marik and Ryou lay cuddled up on the shower bottom, entangled in each others limbs.

They switched Roles throughout the entire process, giving one dominance over the other in intervals.

"ugh… the waters getting cold…" Marik said, sitting up.

"well, that was a long shower don't you think?" Ryou said, hugging marik.

"yeah, it could've been longer if you weren't hogging the hot water to begin with." Marik said, ruffling his friends hair, he made a pouty face at him.

"well, the water gets hot again in about four hours anyways…" he said, tracing his finger across Marik's cheek and stopping his finger at his lips. Marik just smiled and turned the water off.

"good, because I'm starting to feel absolutely filthy already."

**THE END! **

**O.O I can't believe I wrote that I feel dirty. (not that way nasty!) **


End file.
